personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Parasitic Trail
A parasitic gunslinger has been infected with some sort of alien or magical creature. This parasite battles for control of the infected gunslinger’s body, winning more often than not. However, the few who manage to win or regain control of their body has been left with the damaged remnant of the parasite, that now forms almost a symbiotic relationship with the gunslinger. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this trail, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Arcana, History, or Nature. Trail Grit Regain When you are reduced to half your hit point maximum, you may gain a grit point. Parasitic Gunslinger Quirks At your option, you can pick from or roll on the Parasitic Gunslinger Quirks table to create a quirk for your character Uncontrolled Reflexes When you take this trail at 3rd level, you can take the Dodge action as a bonus action. Additionally, when you get targeted by an attack, you can add your Charisma modifier to your armor class as a reaction. If the attack would not hit, you do not suffer the effects of the attack. You can't use this feature again until the next dawn. You can use this feature an additional time when you reach 6th level (two times), 11th level (three times), and 17th level (four times). Fused Weaponry Starting at 3rd level, whenever you finish a long rest, you can touch one firearm that you are proficient with and fuse it with your arm. You are able to transform your arm into the firearm or back into its regular form as a bonus action. While your arm is transformed into the firearm, you gain the following benefits: * You ignore the loading property of the firearm. * The firearm can not be disarmed. * When you attack with the firearm, you can use your Charisma modifier, instead Dexterity, for the attack and damage rolls. * The firearm counts as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Parasitic Influence Starting at 6th level, your parasite seeps into your mind and begins to affect it. Whenever you must make a Wisdom or Intelligence saving throw, you can make a Charisma saving throw instead. In addition, you have advantage against being charmed. Bodily Transformations At 11th level, your parasite has spread across your entire body, transforming it in the following ways: * The parasite wraps itself around the tendons of your legs. Your jump distance is doubled and your walking speed is increased by 5 feet. * Your skin has morphed in ways able to resist the elements. You gain resistance to one of the following damage types: Fire, Cold, Poison, Acid, or Lightning. * As the parasite pierces your eyes, the ways they perceive darkness changes. You have darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. If you already have darkvision, its range increases by 60 feet. * Your fused weapon grows spikes made from hardened skin, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d8 + your Charisma modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Additionally, this unarmed strike has the reach property. Regenerative Surge Starting at 11th level, you can heal the wounds of yourself and your allies using parts of your parasite. As an action, choose a creature that you can see within 60 feet of you, including yourself. You can expend 1 or more grit points to allow that creature to regain hit points equal to 4d10 + your Charisma modifier. For each additional grit point spent, the creature regains an additional d10 hit points. If you drop to 0 hit points and don't die outright, this feature automatically activates, unless you have no grit points left to expend. If you activate the feature in this way, you suffer 1 level of exhaustion. Infected Blot Starting at 17th level, you have learned how to perfectly coincide with your parasite, granting you a formidable ability. Whenever you use an action to fire your fused firearm, you can instead choose to deal no damage and shoot out a bullet made of blood infected with your parasite, instead of a regular bullet. When you hit a creature with this attack, you can force the target to make a Constitution saving throw (DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier). On a failed save they take necrotic damage equal to 8d10 + your Gunslinger level, or half as much on a successful one. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can't use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours If the target fails the saving throw, its hit point maximum is reduced for 1 hour by an amount equal to the necrotic damage it took as parts of your parasite begin to take over and digest their body. Any effect that removes a disease allows a creature's hit point maximum to return to normal before that time passes. If this attack reduces the target to 0 hit points all creatures within 30 feet who can see or hear it must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save they are frightened until the end of their next turn. You can use this feature three times. You regain all expended uses of this feature after you complete a long rest.